


Grandma Knows All

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Grandma Knows All

**Title:** Grandma Knows All  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley implied, Augusta Longbottom  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://angela-snape.insanejournal.com/profile)[**angela_snape**](http://angela-snape.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/) 's prompt 46: Home for the holidays, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)**adventdrabbles** prompt 4: Snow-globe  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Augusta is a smartie.

  
~

Grandma Knows All

~

“It's lovely.” Augusta admired the snow-globe. “Perfect for my collection.”

Neville smiled. “I hoped you'd like it.”

As Neville settled in, Augusta inquired, “No plans for this evening?”

Neville blanched. “Er...”

“Aren’t you dating that nice Weasley boy? William, isn't it?”

Neville was now turning several shades of red. “How did--?”

“I was young once.” Augusta smiled. “Having you home for the holidays is wonderful, but I know where you really want to be. Go on.”

After Neville left, Augusta examined her newest acquisition. Apparently young people today weren't aware how easy it was to turn globes into crystal balls.

~


End file.
